


Half Remembered Wedding March

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short trip to a nice little planet brings the Doctor to a wedding from his past life, when Gallifrey still existed and he still went by a different name.</p>
<p>past Doctor/Master, present Theta/Koschei (them as kids) and Amy/Rory on the side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad at Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This story happened as I really wanted a confrontation between Koschei and the 11th Doctor, a wedding and some Theta/Koschei fluff. This chapter was beta-ed by ladyromana, all remaining mistakes are my own fault. I probably should also mention that Doctor Who belongs to the Beep.

They had been doing trips the past few days, harmless places that and adventures that didn’t actually end up with life-threatening situations (well, mostly). The Doctor couldn’t say that he was missing the excitement, not really, and a picnic on beautiful teal beaches, hearing nothing but the seagulls’ cries, was very nice indeed. He let his friends choose the destinations, letting their choices surprise him.

This time it was Rory’s pick. He set the coordinates on a place he had seen in the postcards he had bough on an amusement park space ship, and the Doctor had had no chance to look at those.

When they exited the TARDIS Amy immediately started questioning him about everything she laid eyes on. What planet was this, what kind of town, what had made Rory pick the place? It was a lovely little town, by the looks of it. 

The houses were made of a warm-brown brick, none were higher than three stories, and the streets were wide enough to give it a pleasant atmosphere. A few trees stood in corners within neatly circled holes in the pavement. White blossoms peaked through the canopy and the wind blew the occasional loose petal through the air.

It was crisp outside, not too cold to be uncomfortable but cool enough to make Amy pull her shawl a little tighter and Rory put the vest he’d brought along. All in all, the entire atmosphere had the unmistakable swelling feeling of spring about it.

“What planet is this?” asked Amy after she had looked around and decided on a direction to walk in.

The Doctor glanced at the architecture and the plants, all very similar to Middle Europe’s early 20th century. It seemed so very familiar, an uncomfortable sense of déjà vu nagging at his mind. 

“I can’t really tell, it was Rory’s choice, wasn’t it? And I did promise not to look and spoil the surprise.” He looked pointedly at the man but Rory just shrugged as they strolled slowly through the near empty streets. 

“It just seemed nice. The stories they told me at that shop sounded as if this was just the place to go…”

The trees they passed had ribbons in tied to the branches, beautiful white ones that moved in the breeze and looked as if someone had lovingly arranged them for a quiet celebration, nothing too fancy but elegant in a simple way. The Doctor could hear bells in the distance now, and apparently Amy did, too. Her strides became more determined and she led them towards the sound.

They didn’t sound as loud and prominent as church bells, more like a light and joyful jingling. They were so familiar, so much like that other bells, from centuries ago, the ones the Doctor had nearly overheard in all his excitement… It started to dawn on him, that he really had been on this place and planet before, at this very day even…

“So what’s it called?” asked Amy. The street ended a few feet away, leading to an open square; they’d reach it in a few moments and the Doctor braced himself, prayed that he was wrong, that he mixed it up, but how could he forget a day like that, how could anyone forget?

Rory frowned slightly while trying to remember the name. “The name was Pirun”, he said just as they stepped into the square. 

The name and the sight hit the Doctor like a fist to the face. He froze on the spot, clenching his jaw. His stomach lurched and he was sure that the shock would show on his face. Luckily for him neither Pond noticed anything, as both were busy taking in the beautiful sight.

The place wasn’t very wide, it was square with three streets leading out, two at the corners, and the one they had come from and right across a large building that took up the entire side of the square. It was a whitewashed townhall, with steps and a large wooden double door, with flowers where lanterns would normally be on the walls.

More trees stood on the square, with more festive ribbons and white banners on the walls. It looked stunning and Amy said so too, walking over the cobblestone ground, her steps echoing. 

There were few other people there, always in pairs, men, women, humanoid and not. They walked in and out through the doors, not lingering on the square, laughing, hugging and kissing, snatching flowers from the pots that stood around, pushing them in each other’s hair gently.

“Weddings” said Rory sheepishly and looked after the couple that had just left. “The shopkeeper with the post cards told me about it. Pirun is famous for those little towns where people go to get married. Apparently they provide ceremonies for people who can’t lawfully marry on their homeworld for whatever reason. I – I thought it was nice.”

Amy glanced back at him and then at the Doctor. “Really? Well, that’s nice of them, but isn’t that a bit complicated?”

The Time Lord shook his head slightly and swallowed. “Sometimes- there are no specific laws if you’re from different planets, or if your families need to agree-“ he spoke very quietly and Amy wasn’t even listening to him.

She had spotted a lonely figure by the fountain, which was build into the wall of the building on the left. It was a young man in an elegantly cut suit, his black hair was combed back very neatly and he was the only one who was on his own. Walking closer Amy noticed that he had obviously made an effort to look especially fine, and his pale hands were fidgeting with a yellow daffodil that he had probably just picked up. 

Amy recognised the pre-wedding jitters and walked up to him smiling. He seemed to be indecisive whether to put the flower into the button whole on his chest or not, so she spoke up: “You really should wear that flower, it suits you nicely.”

The man looked up at her, surprised. He had strange eyes, thought Amy, blue with a hint of purple and so much older that his face. The corners of his mouth twitched.

“Do you think so?” he looked down at the flower and fastened it on his chest. “Thank you, Lady.”

Amy laughed at the title but didn’t comment. He was a very polite alien then. “Are you getting married today?” she inquired, because he looked like a talk might ease his nervousness.

The man smiled, radiating with happiness. It was obvious that he was.

“Yes, yes! Right now really, my Thete is just registering us.” He smiled fondly and Amy wondered whether that was another title or the name of his partner. 

“Well, you are really lucky then! And so is your partner, you are a beautiful groom…. Uh, sorry, I didn’t ask for your name…?”

At this he blushed and really looked stunning, radiating his happiness so much that Amy thought he must be psychic to some extend.

“My name is Koschei of Oakd…”

“Ko? It’s time!” another man had leaned out of the door and waved in their direction.

“Koschei, like that Russian wizard?” Amy asked but he was already very nearly running towards the person, who greeted him with a laugh. 

She watched them disappear and turned towards her boys. Rory had looked at the scene with amusement. 

“Young fiancés “ she said with a wink. “Always so nervous and overzealous; they’ll get used to that after the wedding.”

Rory took her hand in his and grinned. “Well, if they’re happy it’ll last. It did with me.”

Amy smiled back at him and squeezed at his fingers. She started pulling him towards the nearest street and turned back to speak to the Doctor.

“So what do you think, where did these two come from? They looked like they’d-“ she stopped as she noticed how pale he was, the Doctor hadn’t moved from the spot and was staring at where the men had disappeared through the doors. 

“Doctor?” she asked cautiously. “What is it, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

He shrugged at the words, as if he was trying to shake of water. “Nothing, at all, I just remembered something that I really need to fix in the TARDIS, right now, I can’t delay that, sorry. Why don’t you go ahead without me, I’ll have it fixed by the time you’re back.” The Doctor gestured in the direction they had come from and smiled but it looked as if he was having a cramp in his cheeks.

“Doctor, are you really alright?” Amy tried to ask again but he had already hurried of. 

“What was that?” Rory looked back and forth between Amy and the now empty street. 

She pouted thoughtfully and then pulled her husband towards the corner street anyway. She had never seen him so agitated, and there was no way he’d get away with not explaining himself this time. 

But it could wait for now.


	2. For ever - Hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta and Koschei are barely done with the Academy, but why wait if you could marry now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-ed. But I will fix it should I notice mistakes afterwards

They were barely done with the academy, so very young and full of plans, too young to even begin hoping for the fulfilment of most of them. They would pursue their individual careers now, as it was expected of the Academy’s graduates. Theta had found a good place in the physics and engineering department of the academy while Koschei was toying with the idea of joining Cosmic Science.

It would be the first time they wouldn’t share every single class, now that they were technically grown ups they wouldn’t even be living together at the Academy anymore. Most others went back to living at family residences or even their very own houses within the Capitol, if they could afford it or had good connections. 

They were sitting in their dorm room, which they would have to leave soon enough, cuddled close together on Theta’s bed (technically it was Koschei’s, too, it was really just a formality). Theta was browsing through a book and occasionally commented on something he disagreed on or suggested something they might do or someplace they could go, with a borrowed TARDIS or when they had their own.

Koschei smiled and nodded, he was only half listening, focusing on the voice more than on the words. He loved that voice, loved how Thete never really shut up but was mostly chatting away about unimportant things. Ko’s head rested against his shoulder, and he carefully brushed loose strands of hair from Thete’s forehead. Now that they were older Theta wore it combed back neatly most of the time, and it looked beautiful, made his slim face more elegant.

It was such a nice, cosy moment, like so many before and yet they were always special, especially now, as they didn’t know how often they could spend evenings like that in the future.

“Thete, would you marry me?”

It had slipped out of Koschei’s mouth on it’s own accord, he didn’t even have the time to formulate the thought inside his head. He liked to be conscious of what he was saying usually, but he didn’t really mind that. 

Theta’s fingers stopped fiddling with the pages and he glanced down. 

“Hypothetically? Or are you really asking?”

“Hmmm, maybe…?” murmured Koschei and pressed his face closer to his lover’s body. He didn’t move as it shook slightly with laughter.

“I’m not gracing that with an answer, my dearest friend. Not unless it’s a real proposal” Theta said mockingly and made a move to pick up the book again. At this Koschei scooted away from him and sat up before him, leaning on one knee.

“Well then…” he took Theta’s hand in his, smirking as the boy watched him with an amused and slightly intrigued expression.

“Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow, love of my lives, darling of my hearts, will you do me, Koschei of the humble house Oakdown, the honour of becoming my spouse, my partner for me to love and cherish, until the end of time and beyond that, until the universe has erased the memory of both our names? Will you marry me?”

Koschei said those words with a slightly chaffing voice, but he squeezed Theta’s hand hard, trying to let him know that he meant those words, that they were sincere no matter how hyperbolical they were.

A beautiful blush crept on Theta’s cheekbones and he smiled, nearly shyly, which he hardly ever did.

“Yes.” He said simply and kissed him. Koschei swore, should the sky burn and the world and time collapse at that very moment, he wouldn’t even mind.

\----

Of course, as simple as the act of marrying was, as impossible it seemed to actually do it. Not that they couldn’t simply go to the capitol and write their names into the database, but that wasn’t as official or even romantic as either would have wanted to.

Then there was the matter of ‘society’. For one thing, they were both so young by Time Lord standards. A marriage that wasn’t contracted for convenience’s sake was often frowned upon anyway, especially if the involved parties weren’t older than a few centuries and hadn’t even regenerated yet.

Then there was the question of their families. Their families were way too big and important to just let their sons get involved. They’d want to have contracts, insurances; everyone would want to benefit from a merging. Neither boy wanted to get involved into the politics of it.

And even if they could somehow organise a real Gallifreyan wedding, it wouldn’t be the ‘joyful experience’ they had in mind. Koschei was sure that the endless dry proceeding would bore him, and Theta would feel uncomfortable performing the rigid ceremonies. 

Running of to another planet was bound to come up as an idea, and as soon as Koschei had said it he knew that Theta wouldn’t want anything else anymore. Being a fan of xenology it took him only a few days to find the solution.

“Pirun”, he said and pointed the tiny planet out on a map. “They allow any kind of marriage for people from all over the universe. And Gallifrey does recognise one of that kind.” And he smiled so sweetly that Koschei didn’t argue about how he’d imagined something grander.

The preparations didn’t take long after they had decided on the location. Theta acquired the permission to use a small TARDIS, it’d be easy to make a small trip to Pirun with that, the planet was a travel centre and it wasn’t off limits.

He also insisted that they’d wear something in the style of the locals, instead of their usual robes. Koschei initially bristled at the thought, but the slim black suit Theta picked for him was very nice, and his fiancé looked rather dashing in his creamy grey one. They proceeded to practice getting them off as quickly as possible after the fitting.

They needed IDs, as their Gallifreyan ones seemed inappropriate and to pompous for the occasion. Koschei insisted on forging them new ones himself, instead of simply using psychic paper as Theta suggested. He thought it was silly on how keen he was on it, but Koschei pointed out that he had let him decided on nearly everything else, so he let it be. Koschei just liked the idea of personally working on the identities that would be their married selves, not that it legally mattered with Pirun laws. 

None of them could really wait for the day they finally, officially, would belong to one another.

 

\----

 

Pirun was a beautiful planet, Lusech was a lovely little town and the day was simply stunning. Theta hardly looked at any of it, he barely registered the cloudless sky (blue) or the tress (green) around them. He held Koschei’s hand firmly, not letting go for a second since leaving the TARDIS.

Theta felt an unspeakable excitement but proudly realized that he was able to keep his composure as opposed to Koschei, whose cheeks were nearly sickly pale, a soft tremor ran through his hand. He barely dared to glance up, staring at the cobblestone with such intensity as if he wanted to burn its shapes into his mind forever.

When they reached the square with the townhall Theta stopped and gently brushed his fingers over Koschei’s cheek.

“We still have to register for a time slot. Just stay here, I will do that quickly and then you can join me?” Koschei looked at him, fighting to keep doubt and fear from his expression. “I can manage, really Ko, you can recap the proceedings if you want to.” Theta gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth and walked of into the building.

It was cooler inside; the think stonewalls blocking out the sunlight in a way that would certainly seem like a blessing in summer. Now it only served to finally make Theta’s calm crumble a little. He went to the little room right behind the doors, and put their IDs on the counter to let the little man behind it copy the information.

Theta had nearly laughed at them when he first saw them. 

“Kolja Orlow and Theodor Silas, of Earth, human? Really, Ko?” he teased. “Of all the planets you chose Earth? And what’s with the names?” Koschei huffed his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

“You have always liked Earth’s candy the best so don’t tell me you disapprove that planet completely! And I though the names were a nice hint at the origin of our actual ones.” He looked so cute sulking that Theta had apologized exuberantly and kissed the pout away.

Now that he was watching the Pirun local copy the alien letters with expertise, it did seem like a sweet notion. 

He signed the schedule he was handed, and crossed of the answers for inquiries about any traditions or extra wishes that had to be kept in mind for the brief ceremony. All that was left was to get Koschei to sign their certificate and they would be husbands.

Husbands, it was a novelty to think that word in reference to him and Ko, it made Theta’s chest feel warm with affection. He really was the luckiest being in the cosmos right now. 

Koschei had been standing by a fountain when Theta called for him to let him know that it was their turn. He practically ran towards him, clinging at his hand as soon as possible and they walked into the hallway. 

“What’s that?” Theta had noticed the flower in Ko’s button hole, that certainly hadn’t been there before.

Koschei’s free hand flew up to it, as if he wanted to doff it but then he thought better of it.

“A yellow daffodil from outside. I thought it might be nice to get a little colour into my clothes, as you always insist on.” He smiled shyly. “Do you like it?”

Theta placed his hand over Koschei’ chest, right below the blossom and above his left heart.

“It looks gorgeous! I will plant them in our future garden, my dear.”

They laughed, tension dropping of them as they walked towards the main hall, steps, heartbeats and the distant jingling of bells melting together into their very own wedding march.

They entered the hall, which was really just a wide room, the sun shining through the windows, lighting more flowers and a little pedestal. An elder lady stood behind it, a wide smile on her fragile looking face. She welcomed them warmly, congratulating them in way that suggested that it was routine for her but that she really cared about the young people coming to see her from all over the galaxy.

She held a speech that only the minute taker was there to hear, as neither Time Lord paid any attention to the words. The couldn’t stop grinning like fools, not looking at each other in fear of bursting out with laughter and just settled for squeezing their hands together. 

They didn’t let go to sign the documents, forcing Koschei to use his less prominent hand to write the name. They had to release each other’s fingers then, to get the small rings they had brought along out of their pockets. It was unnecessary, but Theta thought it was sweet and Koschei liked the visible prove that they belonged together now.

“You can kiss now, then it’s official” the lady said when Theta was done pushing the ring over Koschei’s finger. They did without hesitation, chastely, not more than a quick brush of lips. 

“Congratulations, my dear boys, you are now officially wed in most of the civilised universe!” 

They thanked her, collected the document and walked out of the room. Koschei was beaming with happiness and Theta embraced him tightly, knowing that he wouldn’t be complaining about a wrinkled suit now.

“Where do you want to go my dearest consort? We can go and enjoy our honeymoon now.” Koschei smiled at him and blinked at the sudden brightness as they stepped out onto the square. “There are so many places you wanted to see after all. Earth maybe, to use those IDs a little longer, or maybe the Eye of Orion? That always sounded nice. And Chavic Five, I’ve always wanted to take you there-”

Theta laughed at him. “Why so eager, there is no need to rush!” He leaned in to kiss Koschei properly this time, nipping at his full lips gently. When had teased a soft gasp from his husbands mouth Theta turned his head just a bit, to kiss his cheek instead.

“We do have the rest of our lives after all.”


End file.
